My life with you
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: Because sometimes, something what you love, has to end.


_Hi, hi and hiiiii! I'm back with stories :D This is Carly & Spencer relationship. You know, brother-sister. I love them :D_

_Anyway, on with the story :D_

* * *

When Spencer have found out that he's going to have a sister, he wasn't glad.

Thirteen years of freedom are going down, because a new kid gonna be in his family.

When he first saw his little sister, he thought she is cute.

Big brown eyes, dark hair and pale skin.

When he first was holding her in his arms, she opened her baby eyes and yawned sweetly.

He smiled dreamily.

"Hello, Carly." He said, rubbing her nose against his.

At age three, he have tried to force Carly to go sleep.

She was running through whole house like crazy, naked, right after he made her a bath.

"Carly! Come back here! Now!"

"Nah!" She replied, and ran downstairs.

When he finally cached she was already tired, and after he took her in his arms, she put her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, resting her small head on his shoulder.

"I lub you, Pencer…" She murmured, sleepy. He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Carly."

At age five, they were sitting at the park, feeding ducks.

"The duck doesn't want the bread anymore. I don't want to, neither. Do you wanna it it?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head, putting her hair behind her ear.

She shrugged and put the plate with bread on the grass.

"Spencer?" She whispered. He looked at her. "When we got home, you will make me spaghetti-tacos, you made me yesterday?"

"Sure, sweetheart." He whispered back. She grinned.

"That's great."

"Why are we whispering?" He frowned.

"Because I don't wanna duck to hear us." She whispred.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

At age six, Carly have grabbed Spencer's sleeve.

"Spencie, where's mommy?" She asked, hoping that she would show in their house in any minute.

He looked at her, tearful and knelt down, raising her chin.

"Mommy isn't going home today, sweetheart." He said, in breaking voice.

The small girl's eyes widened.

"Is she going to be here tomorrow?" She asked, hopefully. Spencer just shook his head.

"Not tomorrow, or any day, Carls."

"Why?"

"She's in better world now, honey. But she is looking at us. Right now. And she will be by our side, always, Carly."

Carly looked at him, her huge brown eyes, tearing up.

"Don't cry, Carly." He said, as tears have started to rolling down his cheeks.

"I miss her, Spencie." She said, hugging her brother tightly. He buried his face in her head and kissed the top of it.

"I know. I do too. A lot."

At age nine, they were at the airport, saying goodbye to his father.

"Take care of her Spencer. I trust you in this." He said, patting his arm.

"I know that. I won't screw it up." He said, nodding his head.

"You better not." And with that, he waved the last time to them, and soon he was gone.

Carly grabbed Spencer hand and squeezed it.

"We're going to be okay, right?" She asked, as she gaped at the flying plane.

"Of course we are, hon." He replied, squeezing her hand back. "You know, parties, and chicks."

Carly laughed at loud, and Spencer joined her, putting his arm around her.

At age twelve, Spencer have woke up, as he heard Carly screaming.

He rolled down from his bed and stood up immediately.

She was screaming so hard, as in pain.

He have ran to her room, and turned on the light.

"Carly! Carly, sweetie, wake up!"

She was all sweaty and was breathing hardly.

"Carly, you scared the shit out of me! God!" He yelled. She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She said, sobbing.

He felt bad and hugged her.

"Hey, hey. What was that about?" He said, rubbing her back.

"Mom." She replied, crying.

He haven't asked any more questions.

He just laid next to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Shh… I'm here."

At age fifteen, he have found her designer projects.

"Carly… It's awesome! Incredible!" He was yelling.

"Yeah…. Thanks, Spence. But I treat this as a hobby."

"You totally should have your own design collection." He said, excited. "It's not impossible, you know." He added.

"I can't." She shook her head and smiled weakly at him.

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Because I wouldn't have time for you." She ended, whispering.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

At age eighteen, she have woke up in the middle in night.

She walked downstairs, to Spencer's bedroom.

She laid next to him, and put her hand around his waist.

"Hey, kiddo." He greeted her. "What are you doing here, at the 3 A.M.? You should get some sleep, you're leavin-…"

"I'm not ready to go to the college, Spence." She interrupted, whispering. He turned around to face her.

"What are you talking about, you're gonna love it."

"But you won't be there." She replied.

He sighed, and bit his lip.

"It will be okay. I promise, kiddo. But _you _have to promise me one thing."

"Anything." She said.

"Promise me, that you won't screw it up, just like I did." He said, slowly falling asleep.

She was watching him, intensely, as he fell asleep.

"I promise."

The next day, he found a letter, left on the table.

"_Dear Spencer._

_Now, when I'm in plane to New York, and you are back home from airport, I want you to know something._

_This night, I promised you, that I won't screw it up, just like you did._

_But you haven't screw anything up, Spencer._

_You gave up on law, just to have your own passion._

_To raise me._

_To feed me, give me home. _

_You are my father. You are my best friend and you are my biggest support._

_You were with me, for the whole eighteen years._

_Now, when I left, I want to leave you something._

_The knowledge, that I love you and I thank you._

_For all that things, you did for me._

_Thank you, Spencer._

_I love you. Don't forget about that._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Carly."_

* * *

_So? Like, love, hate? Let's talk about it in reviews!_

_Love you all, xoxo_


End file.
